lockonprecurefandomcom-20200214-history
LOPC03
"The Mysterious Girl and Revealing of Our Identity!?!" is the 3rd episode of Lock On! Precure. In this episode, Maki and Kaki's identity seems to be known to a girl they never met before. She teaches the Cures to fight and how to use their weapons. At the end of the battle, Elizabeth meets her demise, but before she disappears, she asks the Cures to save the world and her home kingdom. Links Literature * Precure Academy Episode 3 Synopsis The episode started with Maki dreaming of Cure Love and Cure Starry's last moment when they were again Dark Queen. Although it was only a dream, she has a feeling that it might happened for real. The twins got into a talk with their mother about the dream and the new Cures which makes Maki worried that her mother would find out. While trying to break through the subject, she noticed that her sister made her way to school before she could so she is a little mad at her and starts running to the school as fast as she can so she'll find her sister. When she was running to find Kaki, she happened to stumble upon a mysterious girl with a strange purple cat. She calls Maki with "Cure Lock" which makes her shocked, but she was in hurry so she leaves out the subject and keep moving. After running to find her sister for a while, she is startled by Kaki by hanging down from a tree branch in the town centre. Maki forgives her and receives a chocolate ice cream her sister bought for her happily just to notice the time and start panicking as they quickly run to the school. As soon as they arrive at PreCure Academy, they meet Nora, one of Kaki's friends. But because her memory is too short, Kaki thought she just met her and starts to be all happy about having more friend while Maki tries to explain why she doesn't remember her. Three of them quickly befriend as they go to the class together. After the school ends, the twins decided to leave school early and go back to the cafe to find Kylie all dressed up in a maid outfit, both Maki and Kaki also get a maid dress made by Yoruna. While being all happy about new dresses, Kasey suddenly comes in out of nowhere and has a fight with Kaki, Maki comes up to save him and instead, asks him if she looks pretty which he shyly says yes. After being asked to answer, Kasey quickly escapes from the room but soon to be followed by his sister, then his partner with her sister. All of them were chasing Kasey for a while until a monster suddenly appears out of nowhere with the same person who controlled the monster from before but she seems to be lifeless and sad. The fairies run back to the cafe to secure the area while the twins transform to fight against the monster. Then the girl Maki met from before suddenly appears and gives them some advises about how to fight the monster which they later figure it out and gain new powers. They quickly use the new power to purify the monster and receive the first page of a Diary Entry. Because of the fight, everything around them is a mess. The fairies come to help the Cures by combining their powers to revert everything to normal, causing them exhaustion. The twins turn around to find Elizabeth, their enemy who just got knocked out after the monster is purified. She tells them that she was never actually Dark Queen's servant, and has intention of saving Darkness Kingdom from the Queen. But she doesn't have much time left as she asks Maki to save her kingdom and the Prince of her country before she would disappears completely. Maki was given a shock, but she quickly recovers from it, vowing to fulfill Elizabeth's last wish and save both human world and her kingdom from Dark Queen's evil actions. Major Events Literature *Maki had her first dream about Cure Love and Cure Starry's last moments. * Maki and Kaki meet the Mysterious Girl for the first time. * Aikari Nora meets the twins for the first time. * Kylie, Maki and Kaki got to try their Maid dress for the first time. * The Cures' powers are upgraded and used to purify a monster for the first time. * The first Diary Entry has been exposed. * Elizabeth's existence ceased. Errors Literature * There were some mistakes in this episode. * Sometimes Kaki calls herself in an ordinary way, which was a mistake in the first version. * This literature has been rewritten for more than three times because of data loss. Trivia Literature *This episode shows that the Mysterious Girl seems to be connected to Precure. *The Cures got their new power. *They might get to meet Nora, but they still don't know that she is a Cure. *This episode suggests that one of Yona's hobbies is sewing. *Elizabeth is revealed to be a good person, but she later disappears because her time is over. *The Cures learned that Darkness Kingdom is also in trouble because of Dark Queen. *Forte takes her duty in place of Elizabeth Characters Cures *Joume Maki * Joume Kaki Mascots *Kylie * Kasey Villains *Dark Queen * Elizabeth (deceased) * Forte Secondary Characters *Joume Mune * Hoshikira Yoruna * Aikari Nora